Is Life Worth Living?
by Ocean eyes
Summary: What if a girl had been in the Fellowship? Join Rosalia as she tries to cope with these MALES. dragon is starving to death...please feed him with reviews (that's just how it works, LOL)
1. Ch. 1

Ch. 1  
The ceiling of my room spun around and around. I was still suffering from more than just my wounds. Though the Rivendell healers had done all they could, and Elrond stayed by my side, it was all up to me now. I reviewed the events, painful to handle, each one of them, especially the happy times. For I would never see them again...  
  
I first strode into Rivendell valiantly on my horse, and as I stepped onto the ground. I truly felt at home. Elrond had been like a second father to me, and even now he welcomed me with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Rosalia Irenez! Long have the seasons been since I have looked upon your face, my child!" Elrond said as we embraced.  
  
"Elrond! I have missed you too, my friend. Tell me why I am here! Besides to see you of course." I chuckled with my old companion. I was but a young elf, and Elrond one of the ancient, and despite the difference in age, we had always tried to spend time together. I had come on his request, though I knew not why. It was said by the messenger that he did not know, Elrond had not told him, for there were spies everywhere, and the message could be intercepted. Elrond smiled, and led me into his wonderful palace.   
  
Rivendell had always amazed me, though it now held a hostile air about it. We walked out on to a balcony with a lovely view of Rivendell. The whole city bloomed.   
"I have asked you here to embark upon a mission, Rosalia," He said, as he leaned on the balcony rail. "You are aware that the One Ring has been found," he said, knowing I had not been aware. My mouth went dry.  
"Surely this cannot be The One Ring, the Ring of Power?" I did not want this to be true. He nodded slowly as I let this sink in. The One Ring. The Ring forged by the dark lord Sauron, who had almost destroyed Middle Earth long ago. The finding of the Ring meant that, that he...  
"And of course, you know that this means Sauron is still alive." I leaned against the railing for support. I was shocked. No, this could not be! The hands of Isildur had destroyed Sauron long ago, and if he were still alive, this would mean great war, and slaughter...  
"We have here the Ring, and it's thus far bearer, Frodo Baggins. He has had a long and tiring journey from his Shire, and has held out tremendously against the Ring's Power-"  
"The Ring is here?!" I cried. Why was it here? Elrond knew all too well that wherever the Ring would go, it would leave a path of destruction in its wake. For the Ring wanted to return to the hand of its master...  
"Yes, and that is why you are here," my stomach lurched when he said that. 'Please don't say it, don't say what I fear you will,' I pleaded silently in my mind.  
"We ask that you accompany the Ring to be destroyed." I nearly fainted there. That meant that we would have to travel into Mordor. Imagine your worst nightmare, times ten, and Mordor is a hundred times worse. None could survive with its poisonous air, poisonous land, and poisonous water. But the never resting evil that lurks in every shadow is what I was a bit more concerned about.  
"Elrond, this is madness! You know how impossible this is! You cannot ask me to do this, friend..." I pleaded with him. He just gazed out at Rivendell. I could see the love for it in his eyes.  
"I am well aware of these facts, my child. I know the hardships. But I tell you standing here now as a sensible elf like your self that it can be done. I would not ask this of you if I did not know it could." This seemed to settle the matter. I was still scared, but Elrond knew all too well that I would never back down from such a challenge.  
"Elrond, I cannot accept defeat, and would that I could just walk away from these things and not be ashamed. The journey I shall take, and Frodo has my bow as an oath." Elrond smiled and chuckled at me.  
"Young Rosalia, you have indeed grown. You are a brave young elf, though I hope your bravery and inability to back down will not end up killing you and others." He led me onto another large balcony, where a very serious meeting was taking place. All looked up at Elrond and I as soon as the door was shut. I took my seat between a dwarf and another elf. I was aware of who the dwarf was, it was Gimli, son of Gloin. I knew not what the other elf's name was.  
"This is the Rosalia Irenez, and she represents her people from the north on this journey. She has just arrived, so we must fill her in on what we have been talking about." He turned around to glare at the others, who obviously seemed a bit flustered that a female elf was going on this journey with them. Of course, these big, tough men (that was a sarcastic remark, mind you) would never accept me into their little group probably... but I would not mind. I had never really been in need of friends.   
The elf beside me stood up, and spoke.  
"Here, we have been discussing the details of the Ring's journey. Frodo has already offered to remain the ring-bearer, and we know that it must be destroyed in the fire of Mount Doom, from whence it came forth. We are the eight other companions to accompany the Ring, and we are the Fellowship of the Ring all together." He then sat down again, and I let my mind digest these things he had said. The fellowship of the Ring, yes that would be a worthy title for a journey of such importance...  
"This is the dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin," I heard Elrond say, and I snapped back into reality. Gimli stood briefly, nodded, and sat back down. The same thing occurred throughout them all, Gimli, Legolas (the elf who had previously spoken), Aragorn the human man, Merry Pippin and Sam, who were all hobbits and friends and servants of Frodo. There was Gandalf, whom I already knew, and then there was Frodo. He looked weary, as though he were carrying a great weight on his chest, which, I reminded myself, he was. The Ring itself is small, but it can feel like a mountain upon one's soul. I found this out later, much to my regret. So thus we became, The Fellowship of the Ring. 


	2. Ch. 2

Han mathon ne nen  
  
Ch. 2  
  
I had no sleep that night. It had been decided during the Council of the Ring that we were to leave the next day. I stared at the ceiling in my chamber for hours, it seemed. I then got up to look at the moon. I walked out onto the balcony and looked around sleeping Rivendell. I did not wish to leave.  
  
The moon was dancing its joyful dance across the sky, and I stood there, leaning upon the banister looking at it, and smiling. The moon was a very important part of my people's culture. It was the subject of many a song and dance in my culture. I sighed, and started back into the room, when I heard a faint voice. It was an Elvin voice, that was to be sure, and I looked around for its source. I found it in the balcony next to mine. It was the elf from the meeting, Legolas. He was singing a song known to me; it was a song of the moon.  
  
Nay upon the land you shine  
  
With silver eye and silver hair  
  
But to the ones that feel despair  
  
You greet and meet them in the sky.  
  
The One to make them,  
  
The One to break them,  
  
The One to think the thoughts,  
  
And forsake them.  
  
Oh fair goddess dancing  
  
Mine eyes do deceive  
  
Wonders you work within the Dark  
  
To set the Light free.  
  
Once a being always true  
  
Of fair hair and light eye were you  
  
Long ago, before deceived  
  
Of thoughts that never were conceived.  
  
Banished to the sky, with spite  
  
Luna shines, the light of dark night,  
  
To befriend none but her kin, the stars,  
  
And vanish when the sun's in sight.  
  
Legolas was about to finish the song, when he shook his head and turned in doors. I finished the song of Luna, the moonchild.  
  
When none came to see  
  
Where poor Luna lay,  
  
Her sorrow filled the sky with clouds,  
  
Which washed the earth away.  
  
Then she came upon her love,  
  
The one with whom she would remain,  
  
Luna, in love with night sky,  
  
Her happiness stopped the rain.  
  
I sighed, and went inside, unaware that Legolas had been standing still in the shadows on his balcony, listening to my song.  
  
  
  
The next day dawned, and I slept on, unawares. Never had I slept longer than sunrise, but I did that day. When I awoke, I saw, much to my horror, the sun shining brightly.  
  
"Cursed am I! I have already kept us at least an hour!" I jumped out of bed, and dressed with a speed that would give credit to any elf, though it was ill timed. I raced down to the kitchens, and hurriedly ate a bit of leftover breakfast, grabbed my gear, and ran down to the ford, where we were to begin our journey. I rounded the bend to see only Elrond holding my horse, alone.  
  
"Elrond," I yelled, as I ran up to him. "Elrond, where are the others? Tell me dear friend that they have not left me behind? What is this madness? Why would no one wake me?" Elrond shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Rosalia, as you have no doubt observed already, the other companions do not wish to have a lady with them on a journey such as this. They have indeed left, about a half an hour ago." I jumped on the horse, and looked down my nose at him.  
  
"They shall indeed have to try harder than that to lose me." And with that I galloped off, looking back at Elrond, who was waving and smiling sadly. A single tear streamed down my cheek. I did not know if I would ever see him again.  
  
I rode for about an hour, for they were obviously moving swiftly. They were nothing to match my horse, however. Strong and swift as the northern wind, she was. I called her, in the translated tongue, Storm, for she was grayish white, like a cloud, and with her rode the chill wind, pushing her to greater speeds. Soon, as I took a turn on the path, I spotted them. They were resting by a stream, for they had obviously been riding for longer than I. As soon as they saw me, they stood up, and guiltily shuffled their feet around. I rode directly up to the dwarf. He stared down at the ground, while I glared at him with my icy eyes. Everyone says I have eyes deep blue like a pool of ice water, where one could easily drown and be smothered by the freezing pierce of my glare. But still I gave them my most threatening one, hoping for the worst. Aragorn and Gandalf were not present at that moment, so I had to do with unleashing my wrath upon the smaller travelers, the dwarf, the elf, and three of the four hobbits, whom cowered behind a tree. Frodo was obviously where I wasn't, conveniently.  
  
"Gimli son of Gloin! What is the meaning of this?! Or did you forget that I too am a member of this Fellowship? The outrage it is! To be left behind, without a word! Shameful, indeed. Why? That is all I ask of you, and I beg you to answer, for the answer is wreathed in shadow for me. Why?" I looked around all the others. Only Legolas was looking back at me, and with a defiant and bold look on his face too.  
  
"I shall tell thee why. We are a Company of the Ring. We are not here to baby-sit young female elves when they are away from their fathers." The insult stung like a whip. But that did not mean my tongue was rendered useless.  
  
"And what of thou, bold Legolas? You cannot be more than five years older than me, and I find that I would be more fit than you to remain a part of this Fellowship, indeed!" I was still on my horse, and in being so, I was above everyone else, but Legolas seemed to rise up and loom down on me.  
  
"Cursed are you and your people to the north! Thaur! How can you women be the beasts of all, when you are as weak as can be!" I then yelled back at him in our own language, telling him that he was an insecure little brat, basically. It was then that Gandalf and Aragorn returned, and Frodo following. I angrily jumped off my horse, and she trotted away to graze on the grass. Gandalf the Grey seemed to recognize that I was about to go into a rage, and he sat down on a stump, and beckoned me to sit on a stump beside him. I stood, instead, next to him, bending low so I could look at his face. He looked back at me almost nonchalantly.  
  
"I am glad to see that you have caught up with us, Rosalia. It's about time, I was wondering if you were going to come at all. That is why I made us rest here, you know. Of course, all were in favor of leaving a lady behind, for we felt it would not be proper for you to have to live a life of war." He then lit his pipe and started smoking. I glared straight into his eyes.  
  
"No one, will ever assume that I am not at least twice the warrior all of you are." And with that, I walked away. I could not remain there while we were resting. I had to walk! I thought to myself as I did. Oh, how I loathed them all! I walked down the stream a ways, and I could here their voices lingering down the water.  
  
"We should not have left her, as I told you before, the wrath within her is obviously very vengeful," I heard Gandalf say.  
  
"She is a girl, and I doubt that any of us would have the time to watch a mere child." Legolas, of course. Here was the one other elf on this journey, and instead of us getting along, we are the worst off of everyone!  
  
"Indeed, she is young, as are you, young warrior. I can see that she has the skill to be on this journey, and maybe even save some of our lives. Though I hope she will be able to keep her own first."  
  
The last statement made by Aragorn made me swell with pride. Then, I remembered I would be journeying with these filthy, rough men. They had neither silence or observation skills as friends to them, well, maybe the elf. Oh it was just as well, all the more for me to go along. I walked back to the camp, and stood there with my arms folded, glaring about at anyone who dared meet my eyes. Legolas was trying to ignore my presence, by making his horse ready.  
  
"Have we decided then?" I said softly. Gandalf nodded, and waved me to my horse. I walked over with my head held high, and I flung my hair back as I set upon my horse with pride. I trotted around impatiently, waiting for everyone to climb upon their own horse. Or, in the hobbit's cases, two to each horse. Legolas strode past me upon his light brown horse, which seemed to be ignoring my own Storm as his owner was treating me. So, I was accepted into this group of crude men. Well, at least they weren't leaving me behind. 


	3. Ch. 3

Sorry! Forgot to put a disclaimer in there before…so…here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, you know the deal. I don't own all these characters and places and all that. The only character I own is Rosalia, and I wish I owned Legolas….lol! But sadly, I don't own him either. Oh! and I own a couple of characters coming up as well but I won't spoil the surprise for you....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 3  
  
We departed from the camp, finally. I strode behind, not minding to be ignored by such pigs. Who needed them? All I was here for was to help rid Middle Earth from the evil of the Ring. I had no need to befriend those crude beasts. The dwarf sloshed his horse through the mud, splattering it everywhere. The elf was snobby, and thought he was so great, though all are aware that the lady elves have the lighter foot, quicker tongue, sharper senses, and faster reflex. I sighed. Female traits were being ignored, nowadays. The only thing that counted was being male, and you could not give me all the mithril in the world to do that. Well, I was content. Aragorn was silent, Pippin was annoying, Gandalf was too mysterious… I found something to say about all of them. Then, I just gazed at the scenery. I sank into a stupor while Storm trotted on after the rest of the Company. We walked through forests, bright and cheery. Yet everywhere I could see signs of a shadow, creeping over the land. The birds stopped singing wherever we passed, and the trees turned dark, as though the Ring was killing all signs of happiness it touched. I looked behind us, and the sun glowed in the trees. All around us was the darkness, smothering, I could feel it. I breathed it in…it was everywhere…  
  
"Rosalia!"  
  
I woke from my stupor, and sat straight up again, looking around.  
  
Legolas was speaking to me. He said in our own language: Rosalia! You were muttering in the forbidden tongue! Doth thou wish to bring us all to ruins! Cursed lady…  
  
He shook his head and trotted ahead. I just looked upon, dumbly after.  
  
Indeed! Me, muttering in the forbidden tongue? Absurd! No, I barely even knew the forbidden tongue! How could I have been muttering…  
  
I trotted up to meet Legolas again. He ignored me, and looked away.  
  
I spoke in the Elvin tongue, so not to upset the others.  
  
Legolas, I have been noticing things. Dark that they are, and I have the thought that this would cause the greatest danger for us. There seems to be a darkness swarming about us at all times. I know not even the speech of the forbidden language! I know you do not respect me, and I know you thinketh me just a child, but if not to me, then listen to the birds!  
  
Legolas stopped and listened. He strained his ears for a sound of song, but to no avail. He looked at me, and continued riding, but he was more cautious now. I strode up to Gandalf, and told him in the common tongue what I had said to Legolas. He just nodded knowingly, and said grimly  
  
"This is not strange news to me. For the power of the Ring is great, and evil. It draws all Dark things, and I think now we shall be more cautious of our goings, for we are nearing unfriendly lands, we have already left the land safest to us, though none now is." With the sun sinking in the west, we continued until twilight. Along a path that was now thinning, and a dream that was still faint, we wandered into a grove of trees and settled down there for the night. We lit no fire, and the group huddled together for warmth. Cold though it was, for we were fast approaching winter, I stayed outside the circle of heat. I had no need for them, well, so I thought. It was a long, cold night sleeping (or trying to) next to my horse, whom lay on the ground beside myself to give me little heat.  
  
  
  
I awoke in the morning, stiff, cold and waking to the smell of someone trying to cook food. I looked around, and I found that I had forgotten that I should have slept in a tree. I would have been more comfortable there, since the trees are my close friends, silly as that may sound. But back to that smell, ugh…  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked Gimli, who seemed to be the only person around, save Merry, who was still fast asleep. 'Well, I'm glad he could sleep,' I thought, bitterly.  
  
"I am cooking breakfast, but I thought you were bright enough to know that," the dwarf answered sharply. My temper had gone up, which, I believe, was a record of the earliest time in the morning that has ever happened.  
  
"Well, sir dwarf, forgive my saying so, but I could not tell that was food you were intending to poison us with." I glared at him, and he rose up.  
  
"Miss elf, though you and your kind," he spoke kind like we were the scum of the earth. "Though you were brought up nicely and with riches and splendor, this is what we unworthy normal people call food. It may not be the finest tasting, indeed, but it will have to do. All the purpose it needs to serve is that of filling our bellies whilst we ride." He said this gruffly and went back to cooking. I angrily pushed my blanket into my bag, imagining all the while that it was the stupid dwarf's head. He did not seem to notice that I was putting my things away with such violence, but I gave it one last punch before it went in anyway.  
  
Gandalf and the others strode into camp, and by the sickened look on their faces, they too smelled the "food".  
  
"Ah, Gimli, you have made, I see… breakfast." Frodo said, plastering a smile on his face. The others plastered such smiles on their faces too, and so did Merry, who had, by now, woken up. I alone glared at him with all the coldness I could muster.  
  
"I am not eating that," I said with disgust. The others turned towards me with a look of surprise on their faces. They all moved and acted as one, and I found this seriously annoying.  
  
"Then, fair Rosalia, you must learn that if you do not, you shant eat until midday, when we shall take our lunch whilst on our horses," Gandalf said amiably, much to my irritation. I stood up, dusted off my cloak, and picked up my bag.  
  
"Well, do hurry then, you are keeping us from progressing, and we are all aware that this evil cannot wait." I fed my horse her oats, and began setting her up for the long journey. The others ate with speed, and clambered upon their horses, all save Legolas who bounded gracefully into his seat. Showoff, I muttered in Elvish tongue, and I hoped he heard me. If he did, however, he didn't show it.  
  
And so, the Fellowship began the second day of journeying.  
  
The horses went much quicker today, and I realized I knew not our course. I rode to the front, and asked Gandalf what our course was.  
  
"We are heading for the mountains, as you can no doubt see, and we are hoping to take the path running along the mountainside to the opposite side. All our journey is about sides as you can see," he smiled. "But should that prove unable to work, we shall… no, it will work." I saw him shudder at the thought of the other course. I wanted to question him about it, but my stomach suddenly grumbled. I looked around, and to my relief, no one seemed to hear it. I had thought it was louder than an avalanche down a mountainside. Enough! Do not think about avalanches with your course ahead of you!  
  
My stomach grumbled again, and I tried to ignore it. I rode in the back, so the others could not hear, and I was surprised when an apple fell into my lap. I looked up, and saw that Legolas was looking back at me, and when my eyes met his, he smiled and turned forward again.  
  
I guess I was not as hated as I thought, or maybe the others not so vile. 


	4. Ch. 4

1 A han nostron ned wilith  
  
Ch. 4  
  
I heard a strange sound in the sky, and I looked up into the twilight. Against the fading light, I saw something strange, though my eyes could not quite define it. I stopped my horse, and looked into the west. It looked like a large winged beast... Legolas stopped beside me and looked into the west as well.  
  
"Nazgul…" he whispered frightfully. "It's coming this way!" I said urgently.  
  
Nazgul is a synonym for fear, hate, and evil. Black apple of the Eye of Sauron. I felt frozen, and then gasped as loud as I could "Gandalf! We must fly with winged horses! For a Nazgul is come!" Gandalf turned towards the Dark, and merely nodded forward. We followed in haste, and a silence covered us like a blanket. Soon, Gandalf stopped, and said quietly and urgently  
  
"We cannot make Caradhras, for it is perilous to be in the open air. We must take the other way, or die on our way up the mountain." Legolas eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What is the other way?" he asked, and I did not wish to hear his words.  
  
"Moria." That one word spoke for so much. A million things popped into my head. Through the mines of Moria we could never make it! I wonder why that Nazgul is not upon us…Moria! Ah! Doomed are we to have to resort to such an evil way. I wonder if my home is tainted with this evil…Moria! These mixed up thoughts went through my head over and over. I was not thinking about Moria alone, but those thoughts were poisoning me. What if, we too awoke the darkness the dwarves did within that mountain? Would I be strong and help my Fellowship? No, said another voice in my head.  
  
No, you should not fight it, you should embrace it, embrace the darkness. It is everywhere, there is no hiding from the Eye of Sauron, so why not join now and be rewarded? You are with the Ring, why not just take it? Why not have the power? You know it is the only thing to do. I pondered, and slowly began to slip into those evil thoughts. My hands edged closer to Frodo, though he did not notice. It would be so easy… no one could harm or stop me… NO, said another thought. I cowered beneath the power of its voice. YOU WILL NOT BETRAY FRODO, AND YOU WILL NOT FALL TO THE DARKNESS. STAY, STAY WITH THE GOOD THOUGHTS, ROSALIA. DO NOT GIVE IN…FOR EMPTY HAPPINESS WOULD GREET YOU FOR A MOMENT IN SAURON'S COURT. EMPTY, AND YOU WOULD BE A MONSTER. THEN HE WOULD USE AND KILL YOU, AS WELL AS THE OTHERS, AND YOU WILL HAVE BROUGHT SHAME UPON YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR FATHER GRIEVING…  
  
I pulled my idle hands away from Frodo, who had not noticed how close I had been to silently killing him. No one else had either, which frightened me. I could have killed him… I would have…  
  
"I wish not to go into Moria," Legolas said warily, and I silently agreed with him.  
  
"You are bound to no contract, none are but the bearer of the Ring. If you do not wish to follow, you may leave," said Frodo, who sounded a lot braver than any of us felt. Legolas was silent, but did not turn to leave.  
  
"I gave my oath, and that I shall hold to," he said sadly.  
  
"Then let us fly," Aragorn said, warily watching the sky. We galloped along long plains and always we feared the Dark would soon be upon us. The light was a sickening one, and it lingered far longer than is normal. The few stunted trees there were offered us no protection or cover, and though I had missed the open sky, I hated it this moment. No one stopped until we had reached the end of the plains, and a land that sunk into the ground. About two miles away, we could see a dark, murky lake. And I could see on the far side of it, two large Holly trees. The doors to Moria.  
  
We spent the night without fire, and I did not sleep. I did not drift into even one open eyed dream, which is how we Elves sleep. Instead I paced warily throughout the camp, and I kept looking up at the moon. Bright that night, it was… wonderful Luna… Pale and looming in the sky it looked to me then, instead of the happy sight it had been to me in my childhood…  
  
I sang songs of the moon in my own language to comfort myself. I heard a rustle of clothes, and looked back to see that Legolas was stirring in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. I knelt beside him and felt his brow, it was warm. He was sick, I knew. I had seen signs of it since our first camp, the dropping of his tall shoulders, and the sweat that formed on his brow whilst he was riding…  
  
I felt I should tell someone, but he would not want me to. He would not be a burden. Instead, I unhooked a flask of pale liquid from my belt, and opened his mouth. I poured a bit of the precious liquid down his mouth to help him heal quicker. Niembwa, the healing drink. I then sat upon the ground next to him, and sang a song, which only he could understand, and I saw him stop stirring, and dream good dreams once again. His head was no longer hot, but just a bit warm to the touch, and I felt better. I had repaid him for his kindness this morning.  
  
  
  
I did not sleep that night. Instead, I kept watch. I was not tired. I knew that we would have to leave as soon as the dawn came, and I wanted to be sure we would make it on time. As soon as I saw a fiery bit of red rising on the horizon, I woke the others. Legolas seemed much better that morning. I chuckled to myself as he marveled at his new health. But if he suspected, he did not show it. We all clambered rather ungracefully onto our steeds, and rode off toward the lake. Though I was not tired, I felt like sleeping. I could not and cannot explain it, but I felt as though we were going to our certain doom, which we were, most likely. I felt the desire to go home and sleep for ages, until this evil had passed through our land, and everything was better again. Alas, I knew not what those days would mean to me, or I would have treated them better…  
  
We soon reached the lake, and I was still wary of the Nazgul, though I saw no signs of it. We stood beside the lake, and looked across the water. Dark, murky water it was, too. It was thick, with an almost cakey fell to it. When Gandalf said we would need to walk through a shallow part of it, I was filled with a nervousness I knew not the source of. I was loath to touch it, the water. He also said that we would need to abandon our horses, for the mines were no place for them, though brave they are. I was filled with a deep sorrow. I had been forever with Storm, ever since I had found her on that day 400 years ago…and I knew not what made her live on. I thought she had the spirit of Elendil with her, and my father says that she is just old and annoying. I patted her nose, took off her pack, and she not having a saddle, galloped off. I fought the tears, and called to her in our own language stray not! Go right home, and do not get yourself into trouble, you beast! I turned around, fighting tears, as I truly left my bit of home behind.  
  
Legolas came over, and stood beside me in a comforting way. He was not so bad.  
  
Rosalia, we may have friends that we leave behind, but we never leave the ones we truly love.  
  
I could not help it. My tears sprang forth with no sound, and feeling like a child, I embraced Legolas. He hesitated, and put his arms around me too. I did not know why I was so depressed to leave Storm, but it also marked more than that. My journey had begun. 


	5. Ch. 5

1 The world is changed  
  
Ch. 5  
  
I pulled away from Legolas about five minutes later. I had decided, and he was not so bad. Neither was Gandalf, or Aragorn, or Frodo, even. The others I was still wary of. Of course I would never get along with the dwarf, for dwarves and elves have not gotten along since… long ago.  
  
We picked up our baggage, which was light and little.  
  
"We shall follow around a bit of the lake, and when we reach that strip of land, we will need to cross to get to the door," Gandalf said, surrendering to the fact that we were doing this. I eyed the water, and noticed that there were ripples along the oily surface, though I knew not the cause. Nor did I want to know.  
  
I patted Aragorn's shoulder, and pointed to the water, the ripples were gone.  
  
"Seeing things for lack of sleep, are we?" he asked, with a trace of a chuckle in his voice. I glared at him. He stopped chuckling immediately and continued walking along the bank. I looked out at that horrible water, and I felt a feeling of dread lay thick on my mind and heart.  
  
"I saw them," Legolas said briefly as he passed me. I looked out again, and I saw a bubbling start in the middle of the lake, and the feeling of fear grew.  
  
When we reached the strip of land that cut out into the lake, the hobbits were weary, and so we rested. They sat on some disfigured and mutated logs that were once beautiful trees. I did not wish to know what had killed them. I did not sit; the same restlessness came over me that I had felt the night before. I paced along in front of the others, always facing the water. My bow was in my hand, and my reflex to pull out an arrow quicker than ever.  
  
"Come sit, young Rosalia. Such a burden of watchfulness should nay be left upon your shoulders," called Merry, who had slumped on the ground. He was so idle, thought I. I said to him "I, sir Merry, am nearly ten times your age. And I trust you were taught to respect your elders." He shrugged and went back to lounging.  
  
"There is something in these waters, one which has not woken for many years, it seems, and I wish not to have the burden of its wrath, more so than watchfulness," I muttered to myself. Aragorn came and stood beside me.  
  
"Wiser am I than to not take the advice of an elf, Rosalia. If you say that we should move now, then that we will."  
  
I looked back to him, and responding in Elvish, said, "Then let us go, and there must be no unnecessary disturbing of the water."  
  
He nodded and repeated what I said to the others, and I just looked to the bubbles again. Pippin groaned when he heard we were going, and said  
  
"Can't we rest awhile more? My feet are poor sore." I looked down on him in distaste, and replied  
  
"Well, you and your 'poor sore' feet may stay, if you are willing to wait for what dwells in these waters." He jumped up, and grabbed his pack.  
  
"When do we leave?" he asked.  
  
"Now." We moved, and slowly it was too. When we came to end of the strip of land, we had to cross a short way in the shallow water. Gandalf put his staff in first, as a tester, no doubt. He waded in when he found it was left unharmed, and the water barely came up to his knees. He motioned we follow, and Aragorn went next, followed by Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Frodo, Legolas and myself. Legolas bade I go first, so he could cover our end. I did. The water, oh, that water, vile it was indeed. I took off my light shoes, and rolled up my black breeches. I removed my long silver cloak, and held it up high. I waded into the water. I made no effort to hide the look of disgust on my face, as I felt the slimy bottom beneath my feet. Ugh. The thought of it still brings me chills…  
  
I reached the other side soon enough, and looked back to see Legolas in the middle still, apparently caught on something.  
  
"A weed, nothing to worry about," said he. But when the 'weed' started dragging him into the depths, I then got a little worried.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried. The others turned around to see just the still water of the lake.  
  
"What the-? Where'd he go?" wondered Pippin. I set down my things, notched an arrow to my bow, and waded quickly out to the middle again. I turned all around, looking for just one telltale ripple. I saw none. Legolas was lost.  
  
  
  
I sighed sadly, and waded onto the shore again. I felt tears drip down my face, as I put on my shoes, and put the arrow back in the quiver. The others looked frantically around, but I knew they would find naught. They resigned from their search, and approached the shore again. Aragorn had waded out a little deeper than I had thought wise, though I said nothing. He waded in to the shore, and said  
  
"Thus such happens on a dangerous journey. I know I am greatly sorrowed by this terrible loss. Legolas Greenleaf. May you rest in peace in the halls of Mandos," and to us, he said  
  
"Go now, for we do not have time to spare," and he turned away from the lake, with a glistening eye, and Gandalf approached the door of Moria. He tapped at it with his staff, and I just looked out at that cruel lake, and wept silently. I saw no ripple, nor bubble. I wiped the tears off my face, and looked up again. The tears were making my sight go funny. I thought I saw a ripple…  
  
I leapt up, my eyes now clear. It was a ripple! Legolas! Alive? I knew not, all I knew was if even he was or wasn't alive, that thing would pay. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver, and proceeded to the edge of the bank. Gandalf was still at the wall of stone, which I knew held the door. He was trying to remember the password.  
  
I stared out into the middle grimly, and sure enough there were bubbles starting violently, white seething masses of something large disturbing the water beneath. I took my bow, notched the arrow, and waited. The bubbles drew nearer, and I had still not warned anyone else. Only at the last second, when they were about twenty feet away, did I whisper turn around. Aragorn turned slowly, his eyes widening when he saw the rage beneath the water. I breathed, and let loose my own wrath upon the mass. A faint roaring could be heard, and it echoed around the whole lake. The others finally noticed what was going on, and to my warnings they heeded, and backed away right up against the stone. Gandalf was still trying to remember the password. It was getting dark.  
  
I shot another arrow into the water, and another roar echoed, but this time, it was not faint. Suddenly, a mass of snake-like tentacles slithered onto the bank. I shot arrows one by one, as fast as I could muster to where I thought the source of the writhing snakes came. Aragorn sliced off tentacle after tentacle, and the roaring of the Beast filled the air.  
  
"Aragorn! Watch out!" I yelled, as a huge head came out of the water, and threatened to decapitate him. It was hideous, blue gray with wide evil black eyes, faintly glowing red. Its mouth was what bothered me most, though. It grinned madly with a wide mouth of evil looking teeth, ready to devour, rip, slice, whatever.  
  
I shot an arrow straight into its eye. The roar that met my ears was deafening. I cowered, clutching my head as many things echoed in its wake.  
  
Do not fight it; it is your friend, my precious.  
  
NO! ROSALIA, GET UP AND FIGHT!  
  
1.1 So easy, to just give in, to feel as weary as you are now, it would be better…  
  
GET UP! ROSALIA! FIGHT!  
  
1.2 My precious…  
  
ROSALIA!  
  
I arose, and in turn shot out the beasts other eye. It wailed, and lashed out at me with its tentacles. It caught my foot, and knocked me down. It proceeded to drag me into the lake, and I barely fought. All I could think about was how beautiful Luna looked that night….  
  
SLASH!  
  
I was free. I jumped up, and looked at my rescuer.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried, and threw my arms about him, though he was slimy and sopping wet.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I said I'm fine, now let go of me, and let us vanquish this beast."  
  
And with that, he shot arrow after arrow at the Things head. I followed his suit, and together, we drove the it back. It wailed once, and disappeared into the depths, for the time being…  
  
I sighed, and collapsed on the ground. I almost instantly fell into dream.  
  
The Eye was watching, ever searching for me. I hid in a cave, and it watched me. I ran into the forest, and it saw me there. I ran to the White City of Gondor, and it watched me there as well. I ran and hid, ran and hid. Everywhere it followed me, the Eye wreathed in flame. Piercing, staring. Staring right at my heart, it now was…it saw through me. I wept black tears, and it laughed. Laughed at my weakness. Its flames flickered around me, burning me…shadow.  
  
I looked up. Someone was standing in front of me, to shield me from the flame. I looked up, but could not see whom it was.  
  
"You shall not take her." It was Legolas.  
  
"And who will stop me?" laughed the Eye.  
  
"I shall, and all others who love her. Her father, her mother, her brothers, her sister…" he notched his bow, and let it loose at the Eye. I felt a great pain, along with it. But then, it laughed.  
  
"Fool." It said, and Legolas fell. The earth opened up beneath him, and he fell into the darkness.  
  
I woke, with sweat dripping down my face. I was not well. I was being carried through a dark place, and my head swam as I tried to focus my eyes. A darkness of only one place possible. Moria.  
  
"Put me down!" I said annoyed to whoever was carrying me. How else would I have acted? One so quick to temper like me, and I punched the arm of the unlucky bearer.  
  
"Ow! Is this how one greets another in the morning?" Legolas.  
  
"Well, faith that I would not be carried around like some rag doll," I replied bitterly. I could hear him chuckling, and this earned him another punch.  
  
"Make haste, and shut up you two!" Gandalf called quietly from the front of the little procession. I only knew which way ahead was from the sound of his voice. It was pitch black and I could see naught but the dark. Sigh. It was getting a tad depressing.  
  
"Rosalia, grab my shoulders and follow. This is how we shall travel." I felt around, and I ended up touching his face. He took my hand, and slowly guided it down to his shoulder. Then I stepped on his foot.  
  
"Sorry!" I actually was, too.  
  
The air was still, and thick. I could feel it sucking my thule, my spirit, out through my skin.  
  
I told Legolas this in the Elven tongue, and he agreed. We were going to certain doom, and I could feel the dream come back to me. I had not remembered it well before, but now to my horror I recalled the fate of Legolas.  
  
I thought it best not to tell him, just yet.  
  
We walked for what seemed like days without a stop or rest. Finally, we reached a suitable place and time for rest. It was a small side room, dug into the stone, and Aragorn bid us not enter.  
  
"Let Gandalf shine light upon it, before we enter so hastily." He then nodded to the wizard, who muttered a few inaudible words, and the end of his staff gave off an eerie light. Well, it looked eerie in such a gloomy place. Aragorn held Pippin back, and as soon as t light shed upon the room, we gasped. In the middle was a large hole. It would have gone unnoticed by everyone. Pippin would have fallen right in!  
  
"Let this be a lesson for you, young master Took," Gandalf said gruffly. He strode in and set his baggage down on the floor.  
  
"The only reason we are resting," he said, "Is because we have reached a place that I have no memory of. We shall remain here until I find the proper passage to take, be that a long or short time." And with that, he brought out his pipe, sat down, and started thinking. We all stood outside the doorway, and thanks to Gandalf's staff, which still emanated the glowing light, we all could see the dark unfriendly hole greeting us. I sighed, and plunked down my things in a corner, the farthest away I cold get from the gaping mouth.  
  
I was tired. So tired…  
  
I was running. I was running through the mines, heedless of here I was going. I came to a vast room, dark and tall, with gleaming black stone pillars. I ran through the room. It was growing hotter, and I could see all around me on the rough-hewn walls a flickering red light. I ran onward. Suddenly the passage I had been running in opened up! I teetered on the edge of it, finding myself looking down into dark flames and shadow. There was nowhere to go. I looked wildly around, and all the while, I heard a howling and steady beating like that of a drum. I spotted a narrow bridge a little away. I leaped toward it, and caught it just barely. The flames danced all around me in disappointment. I scrambled madly onto the surface, and ran to the middle of the bridge. Suddenly, all the wild howling noises stopped, and there was a deafening silence. I looked all around. I knew it was coming, but not yet what…bad…evil…Balrog…  
  
I sat up with sweat running down my nose, and I had yelled, apparently. The were all looking at me, with the exception of Gandalf, who only made smoke rings dance about his head. I wiped my brow with my blanket, which I had only used as a pillow.  
  
"Pray tell what everyone is staring at?" I said, swiftly.  
  
"You called out," Gimli replied.  
  
"Nightmare, just a silly nightmare…" I said, waving him away and turning over. The others were dawdling about, scarce anyone slept, with the exception of Frodo and I. He had been waking up in the same fashion.  
  
Legolas confronted me about these dreams. He and I had become close friends, and I could see that he was concerned about me.  
  
"Ithilin, you have been having dreams, I am aware. Will you not tell me about them?" I looked into his blue eyes, so complicated were they. Like looking into a deep pool, and knowing that you are only seeing the surface. Yet I looked deeper, and saw the true emotion and swirl of life beneath that calm surface.  
  
"Dear Greenleaf, you would no doubt want to help me, but I fear that you would not be able to. These are just dreams, and they pass. Life doth roll on, for me. Would that I could appreciate it more."  
  
"Ah, such is the drawback of an immortal life," said Legolas understandingly. I looked again, and saw the telltale swirl beneath his deep eyes.  
  
"All I will say is a heavy weight will be off my heart when we leave this cursed darkness…" I said, shuddering. He nodded, and fell silent.  
  
"You'd best get some sleep, Legolas. You have had none since before we entered Moria." He nodded, and lay down. I sat beside him in the dark. I needed to think. My eyes wandered about the room. Frodo lay, twitching and murmuring in his sleep. Aragorn was standing by the door, warily watching outside. Gimli just sat, thinking thoughts probably of his kin who had once been here in Moria. Pippin and Merry were recalling things about the Shire. Gandalf was almost invisible behind his wall of smoke. I went over to Gandalf, maybe he could help.  
  
"Gandalf, sir, may I have a moment?" I asked the smoke. I heard a grunt, and the smoke wreathed around me, like a wall blocking reality. I saw Gandalf in the midst of it all, and I sat down beside him.  
  
"Gandalf," I said, uncertainly. He nodded, and said  
  
"I know you have been having dreams, Rosalia. I often have them too. I want you to know that it is all right, and you have no need to worry. Though it is…not really normal for these things to happen to an elf," he said.  
  
"But, Gandalf, I-"  
  
"You have no need to worry, but I must choose a course soon, so leave me in peace." I sighed, and the wall of smoke receded, leaving Gandalf in his smoke fortress again. Then, I woke up.  
  
"Not again!" and I said some other things in Elvish that I will speak of. It was so frustrating, I knew not now if I was dreaming or awake. I had not moved from my spot next to Legolas, and now he was sleeping in the manner of the Elves, with a dreamy look in his open eyes. He was having a good dream. Would that I could see what he was dreaming. I sighed, and got up. Gandalf was not even in this hell room. I walked to the door, and peered out of it, cautiously.  
  
Gandalf was standing in front of one of three passages, and muttering to himself. I opened the door, and walked out behind him.  
  
"No, I do not know which way to take yet, miss Irenez," he said without taking his eyes off the passages. I nodded glumly, and turned to go back. I halted at the door, and went back. I thought to tell him of my dreams, and ask for help. Somehow, on that complicated path from the brain to the mouth, the words jumbled and came out "Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head, and turned to the third passage. I sighed, and turned back inside. I stopped and listened to him think.  
  
"No, no, not that one, it goes too high, and this one too low…yes…yes…it's this one. The air does not smell so foul either. Yes, I've found it!" 


	6. Ch. 6

I feel it in the water  
  
Ch. 6  
  
"Y-you've actually found it?" I asked Gandalf, hoping he had. He nodded and gestured toward the passage that led upwards.  
  
"Well, this one fits all my remembrances, for we should not be going down, and also, the air does not smell so foul. When traveling in Moria, always follow your nose," he said solemnly.  
  
When Gandalf announced to the others that we could move on, all were happy, though they knew great danger was the only thing that could be in store for them. I myself was glad, for I would have traveling to take my mind off the dreams. Though I had slept, I was weary. But I grabbed my load, and we set off down the rock hall. It was starting to get warmer. I took off my cloak and put it inside my bag. Sweat formed on my brow, though it was not that warm.  
  
I was sick. I did not tell anyone, I would not be a burden. I pulled out my flask of pale liquid, Niembwa and took a sip. I immediately felt my head stop spinning, and the heat of the room was not so intense.  
  
We traveled with a bit of light, still emanating from Gandalf's gnarled staff. It was no longer necessary to hold on to each other's shoulders. I stepped gingerly over the debris and rock that covered the passage. I imagined all sorts of things in the dark. I saw my father's smiling face, Elrond, my home...Storm.  
  
I sighed, and moved my wandering eyes to the task ahead. Getting through Moria alive.  
  
We traveled for a long time; my limbs and heart were growing heavy. At last, Pippin started complaining about his `poor sore feet' again, and we stopped for a sleep and dinner. After eating a few cold items, I settled down to sleep. I tossed and turned, sweating all over. I could not bring myself to close my eyes, for fear of what I might see. I sat up, and gazed all around me. There was one ball of light coming from Gandalf's wand, which was now leaning against the rocky side of the passage. I grabbed t and decided to look around.  
  
I walked up the passage a bit, brushing against the damp walls with my hand. The stone was cold and mossy, but then I felt rotting wood. I stopped and looked again. There was a door! I pressed my head against it, listening for a sound before I entered. The door creaked, and opened slowly.  
  
Inside, I saw a glimmer, through a window, which was set high in the wall. My eyes focused, not used to the light. Walking in dark mines for days had made me used to the dark, and I was dazzled in the dim light.  
  
"Elendil!" I cried, and rushed into the brightness. I then noticed that there was a stone box, in the middle of the light. I noticed this when I ran into it. I swore heavily in Elvish, and rubbed my knee. I looked at the box, with slight annoyance. It was white, and had an inscription on it. It said something in the language of the Dwarves...  
  
I felt an odd feeling form in my stomach, and I looked around into the darkness of the room. To my horror, I saw skeletons of warriors still clad in their armor. I froze, and fear clutched my heart. I rushed out of the room and back to the camp. I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I was struck by weariness such as I have never felt in all my life. I leaned against a wall, welcoming sleep...  
  
Screams, all around. Pained screams, screams everywhere...  
  
I cowered, clutching my ears, and weeping in the darkness. I wanted the light. I wanted the sun to shine upon my face...  
  
"Where hath the light gone?" I looked up nervously, and saw a dark shape standing in front of me.  
  
"I-I am not sure. It is dark, screams fill the air. P-please, do you know the way out?" I said, still cowering. The shape leaned down, and picked me up. I leaned against it, it was large and warm and comforting. I felt myself fall drowsy...  
  
I was now in a field of wild flowers, all waving with the wind. I was relieved to see the light again, and went out to the middle, and just lay down, and felt the sun on my face. I smiled happily; the sun stroked my cheek with warm fingers. Long golden rays all about me...bliss...  
  
My eyes slid back into focus, and I awoke with tears of longing. I was now lying upon the ground. The hard, cold, damp ground. I had to get out of there.  
  
"Gandalf, Gandalf, wake up." I shook Gandalf's sleeping form. He blinked awake, and saw my distressed face.  
  
"What is it Rosalia?" He stood up and dusted off his robes.  
  
"I- well, um," I felt nervous to say it now.  
  
"Spit it out!" Gandalf was obviously still tired. I shook my head, and said  
  
"I cannot stay here. I- I need to leave this place. All that has come to me lately are dreams, and disturbing they are to me." I said all of this very quickly, and it took him a while to respond.  
  
"Rosalia," he said in a gentler voice. "All of us are affected by Moria..." he shuddered. "But think good thoughts, and all shall turn out well." I nodded. He didn't understand. But I did not wish to talk more about the topic.  
  
"All right all of you. The time is at hand for us to set off," Gandalf said, waking everyone up. Gimli groaned, and turned over. I prodded him gently with my foot.  
  
"Come, sir dwarf. We must go." In a flash, he was up, with his axe loose in his belt.  
  
"I will not be poked and prodded at, young miss elf," he said elf like it was a nasty word. I chuckled.  
  
"Master Gimli, you misunderstand me. Nothing was meant by my action, just a harmless gesture between companions," I said, not actually meaning the words. Oh, to be sure, I would never get along with this dwarf, this menace, this crude being.  
  
"Very well, miss. Your words reassure me, and I am grateful." I am pretty sure he did not mean his words either.  
  
It did not take very long for someone to stumble upon the door to the white light. It was Pippin. Of course, it was always Pippin.  
  
"Look! I have found a door!" And in he rushed, like a child eager to play with a toy. I sighed, but did not follow him as the rest did. They all shielded their eyes, and looked. I heard a great gasp, and a sob of despair. I could not help it, I peeked inside.  
  
Gimli was knelt at the white box, and Gandalf was peering at the inscription. He said, "These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria. Here is written in the tongue of Men and Dwarves:  
  
BALIN SON OF FUNDIN  
  
LORD OF MORIA  
  
I gazed at the coffin, realizing that was what it was. Gimli let out another sob.  
  
"Who is this?" I asked. I saw no importance of this stranger's death. Gimli turned around, and in a pained voice said  
  
"He is one of my kin. I was hoping to see him in Moria, but wondered when all we came upon were empty halls." He turned back to the coffin, and leaned his head against it.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice. He did not respond.  
  
Gandalf had found something that greatly interested him, apparently. It was a book, with pages falling and the bind flimsy. The pages cracked under his careful fingers. He blew some dust off and read aloud  
  
"We drove out the orcs from the great gate and guard. I think it says room- we slew many in the bright- I think- sun in the dale. Floi was killed by an arrow. He slew the great. Then, it says something though it is too blurry to read, followed by Floi under grass near Mirror mere. The next two lines I cannot read. Then comes: We have taken the twenty-first hall of the North end to dwell in. I cannot read that, though a shaft is mentioned. Balin has set up his seat in the chamber of Marzarbul. Then, I cannot read for quite a while, it says Balin is now Lord of Moria." He paused and said, "This book is cut and slashed and burned. I will skip right to the end, and make out what I can there." He turned the pages slowly and carefully. He breathed and read, "Yesterday, being the tenth of November, Balin Lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere, and was shot by an orc who had been hiding behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more...up from east  
up the Silverlode. I cannot read the rest of the page, but here is the last. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. I cannot read this part, but then it says, the end comes, drums, drums in the deep. Then, the last thing said trails off the page. It looks like: They are coming." He was silent, and closed the book. The sound echoed off the walls, and I nervously looked behind me. I entered the room, still looking behind me at the door. I bumped into Legolas, who had been deep in thought. In Elvish, I said  
  
"I am frightened." His face was twisted in expression, and he nodded.  
  
"As am I." We were all silent for a moment. I looked down at the floor, but then up quickly. I listened. Yes, I heard it...  
  
Boom  
  
My heart stopped. I listened again, hoping I had imagined it, for the others had not noticed.  
  
Boom  
  
I let a small sob escape, and whispered one word  
  
"Yrch." Legolas looked up, and listened with bated breath.  
  
Boom  
  
"They are coming!" he cried.  
  
Gandalf looked up quickly, and I nodded, frightened. Aragorn barred the door with a broken spear, and leapt back. We all stared at the door, the booms growing louder, and more violent. I cowered, clutching my ears, this place, I HATED THIS PLACE! All I wished was to be home. I wanted to run in the fields of my people's lands, and to smell the sweet, clear, open air, and to feel the friendly sun upon my eyelids once again. Tears rolled down my cheek. I loved home... I loved my father...I had wanted none of this....  
  
But wait, the voice said again.  
  
You can go home. You can get out of here, all you would need to do is surrender, and they would let you go. It's the halfling they want...not you...precioussss...  
  
YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WOULD NOT HAPPEN. HE WOULD FIND A USE FOR YOU, EVEN IF IT WERE TO TORTURE YOU FOR AMUSEMENT. HE WOULD NOT LET YOU GO HOME. THE ONLY WAY HOME IS NOT BACK, BUT AHEAD. YOU WILL GO FORWARD.  
  
But so much easier...precious, you would not have to be harmed, your friends would be fine, and they would go home too...  
  
ABSURD! THAT WOULD NOT HAPPEN, HE WOULD-  
  
Listen to me...  
  
NO! STAND UP ROSALIA, YOU CAN DO IT.  
  
I shuddered, and stood up, wiping my eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Ithilin?" I looked up into Legolas's eyes. He had called me Ithilin, he had given me the nickname of "moonsong" in Elvish. I shook my head no.  
  
"Only the better for me to fight." He looked sad... 


	7. Ch. 7

Ch. 7  
  
The drumming pounded into my heart and soul. The ground shook and trembled. The bones of the dead rattled. Then, silence.   
We all stood in front of the door, weapons poised and ready. No sound, no sound, my ears rang with the silence. Then,  
SCREECH!  
The door bent beneath the onslaught. The wood was being torn apart. They would be through soon.   
Legolas shot arrow after arrow through the narrow opening. I just stared. Yrch. I could not believe I was actually doing this! I notched my first arrow, and managed to hear a piercing scream as a result of my shot. Instead of feeling happy, I felt a pain in my head. The voice again. I tried to ignore it. I notched another arrow and received another shriek.   
No! No, stop this! You are ruining your chances of being great, and seeing your home again. You will stop shooting now. Preciousss, you know you don't wish to do this; it's the others' fault. Their fault. Shoot them. Shoot them and your true friends will recognize you!  
  
I shook it off, and in defiance shot another arrow.   
  
You will regret thissssss, preciousss  
  
The door burst. Frantically I shot until all my arrows were gone. Leap, duck, twist, dodge. I tried to recall all my studies on war, and use the techniques our teacher had taught us. The orcs attacked. They slashed, ripped tore, and snapped. Noise everywhere. The snarling of the scum, the war cries of my companions, the moaning of the wounded, all around my head the noise circled. In anger and frustration, I grabbed a sword out of a skeleton's hand. I jumped up and slashed the head off an opposing orc. I was going to kill.   
Slash, slash, slash, slash!  
The blade sang in the air. I was cut in a million places, but took no notice. Had to kill, to live I had to kill. I was beyond pain, I could feel nothing. Just the hate that burned in my heart.   
The army of orcs faltered, and less and less were advancing. Soon, the last orc was headless, and I collapsed upon the ground. I was ready to lie down for hours.  
Boom  
No. Oh please, no.  
Boom  
More? There were more?   
Boom Boom Boom  
Suddenly, a snorting sound could be heard. I looked up, and through the door came,  
"A troll!"   
I leapt up, and tore an arrow out of a dead body. I notched, and aimed...  
BAM!  
Oh, not good. I had managed to hit the creature in the head, but it had also managed to hit me hard enough to make me sail through the air, and land, in a crumpled heap, up against the wall. My head cracked against the stone, and I was almost knocked unconscious. The edges of my sight were darkening, and the light was dimming.   
So, this is it, I thought.  
Well, my precious, you deserved it, you were foolish to think you could go against the dark Lord.  
NO, YOU ARE NOT DYING. SHAKE IT OFF, ROSALIA. GET UP.  
I shook my head, and just managed to stay conscious long enough to see Frodo, standing small against the coffin, cornered by the Beast. I blacked out after the Beast, with a giant spear, had run him through.  
  
So, we had failed. The ring-bearer was dead. All was lost...Lost! Lost, my precious is lost… I saw a creature, one that had caused this all. Gollum. He had kept the ring before, for countless years. I saw his pale eyes, and his searching fingers came closer to my throat.  
"My precioussss... Is it you, then? Why have you left me? Preciousssssss..."  
He crawled up to me in the darkness, I found myself unable to move, to speak. His long, cold fingers reached around my neck, and with a mighty force stopped my breath.   
"My Preciousss? You took it! It was my own birthday present! Preciousss! Lost!lost..."  
I gasped, but to no avail. The darkness became even darker...  
  
"She is not waking." Voices, soft voices were whispering. I lay, I could not see.  
"Poor lass, she never should have come. Why did we let her come?" This voice was gruff. How long had I been asleep? Didn't matter. I could go on sleeping, forever if I liked. I so wished to...  
  
"Rosalia, please, please don't die. Stay..." Someone took my hand. I squeezed gently, and heard a cry of joy.  
"She is alive!" Then a commotion. I felt myself shaken, much to my annoyance. I wished to go to the Hall of Mandos, to be there in that happy place, next to my ancestors. I wanted to rest…  
"No, I'm afraid your rest is over."  
Slowly things came into a blurry vision. I saw faces leaning over me. Was that Gandalf? And Legolas? And Gimli, and Frodo, Sam, and Merry and Pippin? Was that Aragorn? The shapes slid more into focus. Each one wore a look of extreme concern. I blinked, and saw them clearly. They now looked relieved.   
"Where is our ring bearer?" Frodo came into view, smiling. I tried to sit, but a great pain came to my head. I lay down again.   
"Easy, Ithilin, easy. Do not stress. I will carry you. We must leave, for even now, I can hear the drums of more yrch on their way. Do not be cross with me for this..."  
And with that, Legolas lifted me over his shoulder, and I could not be cross. The pain in my head was too great.  
The bouncing on Legolas's shoulder did not help. A massive pounding was in my temples. They sounded like drums...  
I realized that the sound as not my head, but the enemy following. I groaned, and looked for my bow. I grabbed it, and took one of Legolas's arrows. I notched, and waited. Soon, I could see the glint of a spear, though it was dark, and I shot. I heard a gurgling sound, and many screeches after of the yrch stumbling over their dead companion. I took another arrow and shot again. Another screech. I put my bow back then, for my head felt like it was between an anvil and the hammer.   
We wet on and on, the orcs were loosing ground behind, all the while. I wondered about this, since they never usually tire from running...  
We reached a large stone hall, with black stone pillars. The one in my dream!   
"Put me down, I can walk now," I said, patting Legolas on the shoulder. He nodded and let me down. I found my feet, and we were off in the space of three seconds.   
The air grew hot, and there was a sickly red light glowing on the polished stone. It was almost exactly like my dream.  
We took a passage that branched off, and the flickering light grew more intense, as did the heat. I wiped my brow and continued running with the others. Behind I could faintly hear drums.  
"Ai!" We all halted, and Legolas teetered on the edge of an opening into darkness. I pulled him back quickly. The opening! My dream... was becoming true? I peered down, and sure enough he red light was coming from the depths. I feared what would happen next.   
"Look! There be a bridge over there!" We all turned to look where Frodo was pointing, and sure enough, there was the bridge from my dream.  
"Yes! Then we have gone the right way!" Gandalf said triumphantly. Legolas leaped forward first, landing gracefully on the stone.  
"Gandalf," he beckoned. Gandalf threw himself to the bridge, and Legolas caught him neatly. Soon all of us reached the bridge in this fashion, and were walking slowly on the narrow stone path. Arrows were shooting from the shadowed walls where the orcs hid. They hooted and screeched and hollered, and always the drums in the background. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, and there was silence. Flames flickered mercilessly all around us, and alone in the middle, was a great shadow, and evil eyes. Legolas dropped his bow, and wailed.  
"Aegwath! A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"  
  
I froze, staring up at the shadowy form, flames licking the stone beneath my feet.   
"Run! Make for the exit!" Gandalf cried, and we ran away from the pure evil. Balrog. The evil that the dwarves woke when delving too deep in Moria. This being had destroyed a strong civilization, and I cringed to think what it could do to us, nine companions protecting a little hobbit with a ring.   
  
See? See the strength you could have had on your side? You fool.  
  
We reached the end of the overpass, and hid behind a stone column. Gandalf was still on the middle of the bridge. Why was he just standing there? The Balrog was standing on the other side, in its right hand a sword that burned like molten lava glared, and in its other hand a whip with many piercing strands. The wizened wizard leaned upon his staff, looking so small, so old against the pure malevolence of the Balrog. He spoke, and his voice was loud and strong, sounding different from the old man on the bridge.  
"You cannot pass," he said simply. The orcs were silent, and unmoving. "I am a server of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. Go back to the Shadow! You shall not pass!" The Balrog was silent, and the shadow about it grew, while the flames shrank. It cracked its evil whip at its side, and took a step out onto the bridge. Its darkness swarming and swirling, but still Gandalf could be seen, a pure being against the tainted. There was a slash of red in the black air, and a great crack, as the Balrog's sword broke into fragments. Gandalf swayed slightly, but stood his ground.   
"You cannot pass!" he shouted, and the Balrog's nostrils flared fire. It leaped upon the bridge, and his whip cracked and sizzled. It prepared to strike out with full force. At that moment, Gandalf raised his staff, and crying aloud, smote the bridge before him. The Balrog fell, fell into darkness. My heart leaped, as Gandalf turned around triumphantly.   
In horror, I watched the whip of the Balrog loop around Gandalf's leg, and pull him to the edge! He scrabbled away at the stone.  
"Gandalf!" I cried, and the others were speechless.  
"Fly, you fools," he said, and let go of the edge. I cried out and made to leap after him, but Gimli caught me and pulled me back.   
"Come, miss, we must go. Gandalf's last order," he said, in a strangled voice. Tears streamed down my face, and I stumbled up the stairs. We straggled along down one passage, and another. I looked ahead, and saw a bright light. We entered a great hall, filled with daylight from the high windows. We fled through it, and opening the great, breaking doors at the end, stepped into light.  
  
We all shielded our eyes, though the bright sun was a welcome sight. I immediately collapsed on the ground, swearing never to leave the sky out of sight again. I wept. I wept for Gandalf, I wept for joy, and I wept for home. I wanted to go home. I couldn't.  
"Come, we must move," said Aragorn in a faltering voice. Gandalf. Gandalf was gone.   
  
We moved on, still in our grief.  
Doom  
Beneath our feet were the sounds of the steady drumming again.   
Doom  
We picked up our pace.  
I looked back to Moria, and whispered in Elvish  
"Farewell to thee, Gandalf. It breaks my heart to move on, and alas, you remain."  
Legolas put his hand on my shoulder, and I saw a single tear run down his fair cheek.  
"Where are we headed?" I asked Aragorn. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and replied.  
"Lothlorien." My heart skipped a beat. Lothlorien! The Golden Wood? The Wood of the Lady Galadriel herself? I was breathless for a moment, then happy, then nervous.  
  
We reached the edge of caught sight of the Wood right before twilight. (I know this couldn't happen that fast, but just go with it.)  
My heart seemed to do a flip-flop. My people had sung many songs of this timeless place. Humans would describe it as 'magical'. I never understood that meaning, but I shook it off now. I was going to a place I had heard of in songs countless times! The stories of the wonders, and horrors of that place were recalled in my mind.  
  
We made camp, and slept. None ate, for our loss of Gandalf was still too painful, but also, we were nervous about the next day. Many had gone into Lothlorien, and never come out. I told myself that was because they did not wish to come out, but I felt in my heart that was probably not the reason.   
Once again, I did not sleep. I was not the only one though. My fellow elf, had lain down upon the ground, but I could tell his open eyes were not that of sleep.  
"Dear Legolas. What fate shall befall us tomorrow?" I said, not expecting him to answer. There was silence, and I turned to look at the wood of Lothlorien, brightly lit in the distance by the moon.  
"I know not. All I am aware of is how beautiful the moon is tonight," Legolas said as he elegantly stood and sat beside me.  
"Oh fair Luna. Wonderful it is to see you again, my dear friend. Long it has been since I have seen your wonderful face," Legolas said dreamily.   
"Aye. A joyous thing it is for me to be here beneath the open sky again. I am foolish to think this, I know, but in that place..." I shuddered. Legolas put his arm on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.  
"Rosalia, I know some kind of horror you faced each night in Moria. Will you not tell me about them? Perhaps it would ease your mind."  
I turned my gaze back to the moon, and said, with a tremble in my voice "I don't know if you'd understand..." my voice trailed off, and I looked back into those clear pools, now swirling again with emotion. His face was a look of concern. A child's concern even. I could not help myself, and soon I realized that I was telling him everything. I told him all of my dreams, and what I had felt. I had even told him about the one in which he had fallen. He seemed to be undisturbed by this. I sighed with relief when I was done. He looked up into the sky, and said  
"My but the stars are bright tonight." He did not seem uncomfortable, or disturbed. He was just a happy elf, looking at the stars, and knowing he had already helped me in every way he could by listening.   
"That they are," I said, and rested my head on his shoulder.  
We stared off into the silent night, and spoke no words.  
  
As soon as the sun's red hands reached over the horizon, I woke the others. Legolas had not slept either; we had remained in the same way all night. I felt, somehow, more rested than I would have if I had slept.   
The rest of the Company groaned and stood up, and grabbed their packs; obviously not everyone shared my refreshed feeling.   
We were off, and the sun was soon fully above the horizon. Across an open field we marched, and I felt glad I was alive. The birds were singing merrily, though I chose to ignore the fact that most of them were probably spies. We reached the wood when it was high overhead (once again, just go with it.)   
Silence. No sounds came from the wood. My ears rang with it. It was like they were clogged. I looked around at the serene beauty, and a feeling of watchful restlessness came over me again. When Aragorn called a halt, I stayed standing with my bow at hand. What feeling was in the air? I could almost feel invisible eyes bore into me, silent ones which hid in the trees. My eyes wandered, as we rested by a large boulder. I immediately climbed to the top of it, and looked around. Nothing but dense forest was sighted in every direction. I could hear nothing, but when I strained my ears, I thought I heard a hint of the sound of running water...  
Preciousssssssssss...  
My head snapped up. Off in the distance I saw a pale flash of light. I stared at the bush it had appeared in, wondering...  
Precioussssssssss...  
"Rosalia!" I came back to reality.  
"Rosalia! Come down from there, we are leaving." I jumped down and landed on my feet beside Aragorn.  
"Lead on, oh brave Aragorn," I said with a smile on my face.   
  
On we marched, into the forest. I looked up into the wonderful trees. We were not in the Golden Wood yet, for that we would have to pass over the river. I listened for the sound of water, and I could make out a tiny trickle of laughter...  
Preciousssssssss...  
I shuddered, not knowing why. I suddenly remembered the pale eye-like lights in the bush...I thought to tell Aragorn this, but I was distracted when I saw Legolas climbing up into a tree.  
"Look, Rosalia! 'Tis like home again!" He said happily, up in the tree. I was half way up the trunk of a large oak tree when a voice called sharply out  
"Daro!"  
I followed the command immediately, dropping down from the tree's boughs. I stood perfectly still, and I motioned the others do the same. I felt Legolas drop down beside me, and saw his face masked with nervousness. Scarcely breathing, I looked around. I heard soft voices ripple through the air…  
I turned around, looking for the source of the voice and found myself facing a broad shouldered elf. He had his arrow notched and I found myself staring right at the point.  
"Welcome," he said in the same distant voice, "To the Wood of Lothlorien." 


	8. Ch. 8

Ch. 8  
  
I looked at the elf. He wore an amused smile, and his eyes twinkled with an inner light.  
  
"Shall we go then?" His voice seemed barely above a whisper. Aragorn stepped forward and asked,  
  
"Who are you?" He gripped the hilt of his sword under his cloak. The strange elf smiled, and chuckled softly. He motioned to the trees about us, which had seemed to sprout several Elven archers. All looked down upon our small party with a similar look of amusement as that of the one elf.  
  
"May I inquire why you have two dozen archers aiming at our hearts, when we do not even know your name?" I asked quietly, with mock manners. He looked at me, and seemed to do a double take.  
  
"We are traveling with lady elves, now are we, Aragorn?" He looked at Aragorn, and seemed not to acknowledge my question. I must admit, I gave into my temper next…  
  
"Well, excuse me, sir. I am a warrior, just as you are. I could have you as a pin cushion before you could breathe a word to those back up archers meant to protect your neck! Would you like me to demonstrate? Or will you please have the courtesy to even respond to my question?" I said menacing. The twinkle in his eye went out. He took out his bow, and I took out mine.  
  
"Enough! Please, let me explain, my friend. Forgive her, we have had a long journey, and she has suffered with the rest of us. She is a skilled warrior indeed, and insulting her would be like insulting myself," Legolas said, stepping between our bows. The rage in me settled, and I lowered my bow. Legolas smiled, and then turned to the elf.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Haldir. I was sent by the Lady to collect you and bring you to her." There was silence; no one seemed to draw breath.  
  
"The Lady," I repeated slowly.  
  
"The Lady of the wood?" I asked stupidly. Haldir nodded.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel?" He nodded. I put my bow completely away, and said  
  
"Well, let us not keep her waiting," I said, and started walking in a random direction.  
  
"Um, er, Milady?" One of the elves in the tree asked meekly. He was obviously intimidated by me.  
  
"Um, the right way is north, not west," he said, pointing deeper into the woods. I nodded, and started heading in that direction. I could hear chuckles behind me. I just continued onward, and they eventually followed.  
  
"We are nearly there," Haldir said. "I regret to inform you that the Lady hath made it a rule that you be blindfolded, sir dwarf." Gimli stopped walking, turned slowly around to face Haldir, and gripped his axe.  
  
"You just try it," he said deadly and soft. Haldir looked to his "lead archer" and the rest took out their bows, to be safe.  
  
"We never agreed to this," said Aragorn looking at Haldir. He looked around, and said  
  
"The dwarf will not enter if he goes without blindfold." I was enraged; I started toward him, clenching my fists, about to blow up at him. Legolas caught me just in time, holding me back. Haldir took no notice of this…and I so longed to punch him in the face....Legolas saw the gleam in my eyes, and started dragging me away from Haldir.  
  
"Well, what will we do then?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I will be blindfolded with him, if that helps," said Frodo. Haldir looked to the hobbit.  
  
"Well well," he said. "A halfling! I haven't seen one of you in years!"  
  
"My, my, I have not looked upon a halfling so noble as this for a long time. All right, if it is agreed, then we shall do this." He proceeded to wrap a cloth around Frodo's head.  
  
"Uh, no, this won't be enough to ease the embarrassment," Gimli shook his head. Then he looked up at Aragorn, and said with a huge grin on hi face  
  
"Everyone goes blindfolded, or I'm not going," he said slowly and with relish. He looked over at Legolas and I with a huge grin. He thought it would be rich to have the elves blindfolded. Humph. Stupid dwarf…  
  
"Alright. If it would suit master Gimli, I will wear the blindfold," I said with dignity. I snatched the cloth out of Haldir's hand, and started to wrap it around my eyes. The last thing I saw was everyone else doing the same thing.  
  
The elf that led me was an extremely good guide. I only stumbled twice, where as, judging by the noise, Legolas got a not so good guide.  
  
"Ow! Hey! You didn't tell me there was a tree root there!" I chuckled as his guide apologized.  
  
"S-sorry sir…m-must have missed it," I heard him cower at Legolas, the big, broad, strong elf. I smiled, and said  
  
"Go easy on him Greenleaf. He is obviously wary to upset you, you know."  
  
"Well, how does he do it so easily?"  
  
I laughed, and stepped over a fallen log lightly as my guide told me to do so. I heard a loud thud, and a "Sorry! There's a stump there!"  
  
"Thanks for telling me," a winded Legolas replied. I shook my head, and chuckled.  
  
It went on like that for about three hours, and by then my feet were sore with the walk, and the wary searching for clear ground. The blindfolds were taken from us, and we stood there, rubbing our eyes, now unaccustomed to the light.  
  
"Welcome, the Lady is expecting you," said a soft voice. I turned around, blinking, and saw a sight that took my breath away. Standing there was an elf, but not just any Elf; this was the finest one I had ever seen. I forgot to breath for a moment as I stared at his beautiful face. He had golden hair, making him look like he was wearing a halo. I forgot to breathe for a moment. I looked up at deep brown eyes, and…  
  
They were looking right back at me!  
  
I blushed and looked away. But my eyes wandered up again to see him smiling at me.  
  
"Good evening, milady," he whispered softly. I smiled, and nodded. I decided to become very busy with getting something out of my bag. I heard chuckling from the elf. I stopped rummaging in my bag, and looked around at our surroundings.  
  
My heart stopped beating, and then raced.  
  
The trees! All around us were lovely trees! They hadn't lost their leaves, though winter it was. Nay in this land winter ever truly fell. We were standing on the edge of an open meadow, where the flickering rays of the dying sun reached out and stroked my face. Beneath my feet was green grass dotted with small flowers. Golden flowers they were! Oh, this was my fantasy world. I longed to stay here forever...  
  
"You like?" The elf picked a flower and gently put it in my hair. I smiled and responded,  
  
"It's beautiful." He nodded, and a faint look of longing played across his face. The look vanished, and he smiled again.  
  
"That it is, that it is." Then he took my hand, and whispered softly into my ear  
  
"I am Okeanos Mati, may I ask your name, milady?" I nodded and whispered  
  
"Rosalia Irenez." He smiled and said,  
  
"A beautiful name suits a beautiful lady." He smiled, and I saw the sun's fiery flame reflect in his eyes. I felt I would faint. He leaned closer to me, and I to him. Our lips were close, and we were caught up in the moment.  
  
"Hath the Lady sent you, Okeanos?" Legolas said sharply, and we pulled away from each other quickly. I saw a look of surprise take Okeanos's face.  
  
"Sir, how did you know my name?" Legolas walked up to him, and said fiercely,  
  
"I overheard."  
  
Okeanis met his gaze, and they sat there, wishing each other to burn up on the spot. I saw Legolas's eyes, the same uniform calmness on the surface of a pool. I looked beneath yet again, and saw the ripples of hate, jealousy, and hurt. I looked deeper and saw yearning, and fear. II wondered at these emotions, and their cause.  
  
"Legolas," I said softly,"Come now, Okeanis has been a fine gentleman welcoming me. Please introduce yourself properly, and let us not put the hardships of our journey on others." He looked at me, and I thought I heard him whisper as quietly as the summer air in elvish  
  
"I have lost one I love, I will nay lose another." But he looked back at Okeanos so fast I didn't know for sure if he had said anything at all.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. It is my greatest honor to have this acquaintance, Okeanos." Okeanos nodded, and said,  
  
"That it is, we have not had any of our Mirkwood brethren here in....I have forgotten how long. It is truly wonderful to meet you, Legolas." They eyed each other warily and menacingly. I sighed and said  
  
"Okeanos, did you not say we were to be going somewhere?"  
  
"Oh! Yes indeed, milady-"  
  
"Rosalia," I said smiling at him. He nodded and faintly smiled as he said  
  
"Rosalia." His eyes found mine, and we were quiet for a minute.  
  
"YES?!?!?! And where ARE we GOING?!?!?!?" Legolas said impatiently, and the entire company turned to stare at him. He stood between the two of us, ignoring the others.  
  
"Y-yes. Um, we are to meet the Lady and sire." Okeanos said.  
  
I was going to meet Galadriel.  
  
I breathed deeply. The air was richer, and sweeter now. We traveled through the forest, alight with small lamps and fireflies dancing in the trees. The whole place vibrated with the mystery of it all. In the air, I could here voices, singing  
  
they are here....  
  
They are here....  
  
The ones sent to save us  
  
the voices whispered this melodiously over and over again. Then suddenly, a large poetic figure drew up in the midst of all the wonders. A giant tree. Bent and withered with age, and yet still proud and strong, and straight. I gazed at it in wonder as we passed, and it seemed to look down at me, and respond to my surprise with a smile. I looked up at it, and found that the rest of my companions had stopped too. Legolas was whispering something in elvish, it sounded like  
  
Thy greatness and beauty exceeds all. Oh, my heart loves thee.  
  
I smiled, and looked back up into the tree. The stars were shining gently through the dark green leaves, and the fireflies danced playfully with their light.  
  
"It's a wonderful sight," I whispered in elvish, and I soon found a hand about my waist.  
  
"That it is, and so are you," Okeanos whispered.  
  
"My, my. Aren't you friendly," I said quietly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"AHEM," I turned to see Legolas glaring at us, and then quickly turn his sight unseeingly back up to the tree. Okeanos pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, m'lady. And about earlier, I did not wish to bring troubles upon you."  
  
I smiled, and took his face in my hands.  
  
"Nay, I am not in trouble. But, I'm afraid you will have to be a little more discreet with a woman," I chuckled, and his brown eyes looked relieved. He chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Rosalia." He leaned forward, and kissed me.  
  
My world spun. I was dancing with Luna and the stars. I saw a face in the sky, flashing.  
  
Legolas? But I was kissing Okeanos....  
  
I pulled away, and Okeanos looked at me apologetically(sp?).  
  
"Could not help myself," he mumbled, and turned away to lead the group onwards.  
  
I looked back at Legolas, and this time, his gaze did not flee from mine. He looked at me sternly, and angrily.  
  
"Legolas...?" I said, uncertainly. His eyes pierced into me, and with his entrance t my soul, I could see into his. I was caught up in a swirl of a thousand emotions.  
  
Anger, fear, hate, pain, love, sadness, hurt, confusion, and desperation. I tore my eyes from his, and looked into the sky.  
  
"My, but the stars are bright tonight," Legolas said.  
  
"That they are, I replied.  
  
I thought back to that night, the night we had both stayed up to see the sun start the day. The night when he had helped me. The night when I had lain on his shoulder, and he had supported me. I thought of his blue eyes, portals to his inner most thoughts and emotions. I loved those eyes...Whoa. Wait a minute, WHAT WAS I SAYING?!?!?! Legolas, my dearest friend in the Fellowship. No, my dearest friend period. What was I saying? That I loved Legolas...?  
  
I thought and thought, and only stopped when I realized we had been walking. I had been buried beneath this new feeling, and in my reverie, had walked straight into Okeanos's back. He turned, and my eyes were just below his. He smiled, and stepped aside, to let me pass.  
  
We had entered a large court, and there was a dimness in its halls. Not the evil kind of dimness in Moria, for that had been a blackness. It was a mysterious kind, the kind that kept you guessing about what your next step would lead you to. Small lanterns swung on the walls, and we walked down a narrow passage, until a brightness seeped through the dark. Small at first, but with every step brighter, overcoming the dark. Swallowing it up altogether as we reached the end of the hall. I gasped at the sight around me.  
  
I seemed to be in a world of light. Everything glowed with the essence of Galadriel. And she, sat in the midst of it all, the center of the light. She seemed to cut right through everything, her fair hair shined with her own light. Her eyes, pierced through my skin, and saw what was deep within my soul. We approached.  
  
"Welcome, to the court of the lady Galadriel, and Celeborn." I turned, and saw Okeanis say this in a monotone voice. My gaze was drawn back to the Lady's. She seemed intrigued by whatever she saw within my heart.  
  
'Those that are lost, can be found. Those that are blind, still see. Those that love, will never truly leave. Those that share that love, will live forever.' I heard a ripply voice say in my mind, yet it was clear as the sun in a cloudless sky.  
  
The next few moments passed as though seconds. All I knew was Galadriel was connecting with the others too. I looked towards Gimli, who had stood right beside me, directly in front of Galadriel's blazing gaze. He was shaking, and sweating. At the same time, he had a look of great peace on his face. A dreamy expression, almost. I turned to look at the others.  
  
Frodo was staring, full on back at the Lady, with a look of confusion on his face. Then, I saw his expression swiftly change, as though something had just dawned upon him.  
  
Legolas. What could I say about Legolas. He was staring deeply at the floor. He seemed utterly disturbed. I will let you think of how troubled his gaze, and furrowed his brow.  
  
"Now, all of you have been through much, I can tell by your faces," Celeborn said, in an echoey voice.  
  
"Rest, is what you need. However, I am concerned. I was informed that NINE companions of the Ring had set out from Rivendell. I count only eight. Where is Gandalf the Gray?"  
  
Our eyes turned to the ground. But like an unseen force was at work, my gaze was pulled up, up, into those eyes that saw all, and knew more. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"So," said Galadriel.  
  
"Our wizard hath fallen, into the Shadow.."  
  
I felt a tear stream down my cheek, and she turned to me again.  
  
"Those who are lost, can be found, young Rosalia." The same voice repeated the words in my head, and I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. She smiled slightly at me, only a slight twitch of her mouth. But then her gaze was lost to me. She looked to Celeborn, and nodded. He looked to a group of elves whom looked like the guard.  
  
"These elves will lead you to a place to rest, my friends." My knees nearly gave from beneath me. Proper rest was something I greatly looked forward to.  
  
I followed the guard out of the hall, and back into the dark hallway. My keen eyes quickly grew accustomed to the dark. But before I could see, I felt my hand taken by another. I looked up, and saw a dark form, which quickly became known.  
  
"Namarie, Ithilin. This is where we part for a while." Legolas. He and the other "males" were led down one passage, and I down another. As I was pulled along by the elves, I looked back at Legolas. He too strained against his guards, to look at me.  
  
I was led to the open air. I looked above and saw that my ceiling was the trees, and my walls the wood of their swaying trunks. I sighed happily, and my eyes fell upon a cozy little pillow like bed. I ran with all my speed towards it, jumped up, and did a perfect landing on my back. The pillow sank deeper, and I snuggled deeper into the wonderfully soft material. Sleep came almost immediately. I welcomed my old friend with open arms.  
  
"Rosalia!" I turned, and the flowers braided into my hair flapped in the breeze. I looked out towards the ocean, and back towards the open meadow behind me. I stood on an overhang, grass warm beneath my feet. I looked down to the beach, with slight flurries in the sand as it played merrily with the breeze. I let my eyes wander over the beach, and to the rolling waves of the sea. The sun bounced off the surface, as though it would not let it into its world. I closed my eyes contentedly, and smiled a happy smile. I could smell the salty air...  
  
"Rosalia!" I turned around and saw somebody rushing towards me. The person wrapped their arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck lovingly. I found myself looking into the person's eyes, and at once felt lost in the deep pool's that led into Legolas's soul.  
  
"Legolas..?" I asked uncertainly. This was a new feeling for me. I felt a strange feeling in my chest, as though my heart was straining to burst out of me altogether. I could feel his warmth against me, and he just smiled, a sweet smile.  
  
"Is this real?" I whispered, hopefully.  
  
"Do you want it to be?" He said smoothly into my ear.  
  
I was alone. No one was with me. I searched around for Legolas, and felt around in the dark.  
  
"He is not here, anymore."  
  
I jerked as a hand brushed my shoulder. I shuddered and touched my shoulder uncertainly.  
  
"What is wrong, Ithilin?" The harsh grating voice continued. I blinked my eyes, but still I saw nothing.  
  
"What is this place?!" I demanded angrily. Then I cowered as I felt a harsh wind thunder down upon me. I held my head in my hands as I trembled in the darkness. The roaring stopped and I warily picked up my head.  
  
Sunshine. Brightness. Legolas was sitting on the shore, head hung, staring mournfully at the sand. I ran joyously over to him, and prepared to throw my arms about him. I stopped though, when I noticed tears staining his fair face.  
  
"What is wrong, Legolas?" I asked. He looked up at me, and I screamed in horror.  
  
His eyes......Black. No emotion in them what so ever. I could see his tears were stained red...like blood....  
  
"Rosalia..." a wind whispered as it passed my ear.  
  
I turned my head slowly around. I was stricken by what I saw.  
  
The lazy countryside behind me had turned into a fiery pit of death. The sky could not be seen, smoke wreathed so thickly around tall mountains which stuck up like menacing teeth. The ground was burning...everything was smoke and ash...everything was dead.  
  
"I Seee Yooooooouuuuuuu..." I heard a mocking, singsong voice say in my head. I grabbed my hair, and wailed to the sky. I cried with all the anxiety of this world. What was happening? I shut my eyes to the death outside, only to be haunted by yet another image. Legolas, and a dark form. I could see two swords, grinning in the light gripped tightly by both hands. They were standing alone in the darkness. A light shown on the scene that was taking place.  
  
"She will never be yours, you know. She WILL give in sooner or later." I heard a grating voice form these words.  
  
"Do not think so lightly of Rosalia. She is strong." Legolas said simply. What were they talking about? Was this past, present or future? I was lost in a place where I had escaped to from being lost. I had been trapped with my own mind.  
  
"So says one who is weakened by love, and tormented by guilt. We rise above that. We feel all that is needed to be felt, and no more. Fear, Anger, Hate. These are the all powerful emotions, silly little elf." Legolas's jaw tightened.  
  
"I am afraid you have much to learn." Legolas said controlling his rage.  
  
"I have one more thing to tell you, young prince."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Never let your guard down." And with that, I saw a flash of steel. and a half a blade. I sought for the other half, but realized too late that it was buried inside Legolas. My mouth hung open in a shocked, silent scream. I stumbled over towards the elf. My friend.  
  
"L-legolas..?" I whispered, holding his head on my lap. He looked up at me, and to my despair I saw only blackness where pools of emotion should have been. A single tear fell down my cheek, and I cradled the fading prince's head.  
  
"Rosalia, Ithilin," I opened my watering eyes.  
  
"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
  
I am the diamond glint on the snow.  
  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
  
When you wake in the morning's hush,  
  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
  
I am the stars that shine at night.  
  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
  
I am not there, I did not die."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
I woke, shaking and cold. I looked at my reflection in a small mirror. I was white, my lips were blue. I was shaking, and beads of sweat formed on my upper lip and forehead. I was freezing hot, literally. I got out of my pillow-bed, and splashed cold water on my face from a basin set on a stool. I sank to my knees, and retched. I felt the fear grow inside of me, and the emptiness. I was alone, even when surrounded by hospitable friendly people. I was alone.  
  
No one tried to stop me. I ran down the hall to where Legolas and I had parted. I had tears streaming down my face, and I was still shaking. Sweat was forming in greater quantities all over my body, and I longed to jump in a lake, and let my body be rid of this heat! At the same time, I felt like wrapping up in a ton of blankets and going to sleep. I was confused, scared, and alone. I needed help.  
  
I turned endless corners, winding deeper and deeper into a maze of hallways and passages entwined and tangled all together. I slowed, put my hand to my forehead, and looked wildly around. I had no idea where I was.  
  
I wandered down passages and hallways, until I could see a faint light ahead. I rushed up the path, trying to see straight though my world was spinning. I was dizzy, and I felt wobbly on my feet. I held myself up against the wall for a moment, and breathed deeply. I had been panicked. Now I would be calm. I continued toward the faint light, and eventually found myself in open air. I looked up straight into the starry sky, and gazed down at the view below me. A wide meadow, like the one we entered through, was below me. I had come out on top of a hill, and saw a few trees behind me. The grass swayed slightly with a sighing breeze, and danced with the few golden flowers dotted on the field. I smelled the fresh air, and felt my dizziness leave completely. I felt refreshed, but still had a darkness at the back of my mind. I had forgotten what it was about, though.  
  
I walked down the hill and into the open meadow. I looked up at the moon, said without words  
  
'Hello, my friend, at last we meet again in health and comfort.'  
  
It seemed to say back to me  
  
'Health? Hardly. Look at yourself, and see if you are the picture of comfort either.'  
  
I shook my head, and walked deeper into the meadow.  
  
I found a large boulder, flat on the top tucked into the side of the meadow. There was a small worn path that led to a rough part that I found I could climb. I hoisted myself up the side of the rock, and prepared to settle down.  
  
"Are you all right, Ithilin? I see you have the need of peace as well."  
  
I paused, and looked across the length of the boulder. There, laying down on the boulder, arms folded behind his head, was Legolas. He seemed to bask in the moon's rays, and had his eyes closed. He smiled slightly, and without changing position at all said  
  
"Come and join me?"  
  
I nodded, and finished settling down. I found the rock cold and hard upon my head, and felt a hand on my shoulder, and heard a soft whisper.  
  
"What is troubling you, then? I shall tell you, if you tell me."  
  
I told him all I remembered. I told him of smoke, and ash. I did not remember anything, except the jagged mountains, and the smoke that wreathed about the tops. The screams that seemed to fill my head, and magnify a hundred times. I told him of the voice, and the hand that brushed my shoulder. That was all I could recall.  
  
He nodded, and was silent.  
  
I moved my head onto his shoulder, and lay there, thinking how I wished we could stay like this forever. He and I. We.  
  
I looked to the moon, smiled, and closed my eyes. I heard a soft song somewhere far off. I began to think of Gandalf. I thought of the way he had smiled at me with his eyes. I thought of how he had supported me from the beginning. I thought of the look on his face when he fell into the darkness, the deep. I listened to the faint song, it was growing stronger. I frowned at the words. It was a lament. I tried not to weep at the soft elvish words, rippling through the night air. It was for Gandalf. Legolas shifted, and looked towards the woods. He acknowledged it by taking hold of my hand.  
  
"I miss him greatly," he said, his voice thick with unshared emotion.  
  
"As do I." I said, mine thick with unshed tears. He looked down at me. His mouth twitched slightly in a comforting smile.  
  
"Go ahead. I feel the same way." I felt pure relief wash over me as tears poured down my face, and my sobs met the night. Legolas looked to the stars, his eyes were watery, but he tightened his jaw, and held a straight face.  
  
When I saw him, with such self-control, I stifled my sobs, and wiped my eyes. I looked up into the stars, and tried to keep my sorrow inside of my. A stray tear tracked down my face, though. felt it wiped away by Legolas's gentle fingers. He held me as though I would break. I felt good. But when I found his arms around me, I felt oddly, and pulled away. I sat up on the rock, and leaned upon my arms behind me. Legolas made no move. I stood, and jumped down from the rock lightly. I felt too strangely. It was an odd feeling, one I had never felt before. Something had to be wrong with me. I felt my heart beating WAY too fast, and my palms were sweaty. Maybe I had a fever. I would go lie down.  
  
I slunk softly through the tall grass, and made my way up the hill. I entered the tunnel, without casting a glance behind me. If I had, I'm sure I would see the same scene, and Legolas in the same spot as before, gazing lovingly at the night's diamonds. I sighed, and followed the passage. I soon met a fork in the passage, and came to a halt. I did not remember which way I had come, but I saw a faint light down the left hand one, so I decided to follow. Curiously, I felt warmth flow through my veins as I followed the light down the drafty hall. It grew steadily, and I found myself in open air once more. A bright figure clothed in white and giving off an aura of power and beauty. That's what first took my notice. Then I took little in of our surrounding area. We were outside, in a garden or something of that sort. I was too breath taken with the Lady. I followed her, stepping lightly over grass and twig, for she barely touched the ground at all. I did not want her to hear me, for some reason I felt a tinge of fear. I hid behind trees as they came, but she never turned or looked back. She proceeded down careful old stone steps, weary with the job of carrying others' weight. Only when she stepped up to a pedestal did She turn around, and look piercingly into my eyes. I had been peeking out from behind a bush, and stared in amazement at the Lady Galadriel. The corners of her mouth lifted in a smile that did not meet her eyes. She beckoned me over to her, and I came, as though pulled by a magnet.  
  
I found a large silver carafe, containing motionless water. In the water I saw the stars of the heavens above, dancing merrily in the reflection. Galadriel placed her hands on the sides of the huge vessel, and looked at me. I met her gaze, but she looked away in sadness and pain as I did so. Wondering at this, I stepped up to the carafe, and looked questioningly at her.  
  
"This," she said," is Galadriel's Mirror." She was looking at my reflection instead of myself as she spoke.  
  
"It tells things of the past," she said, as she traced the rim of the carafe.  
  
"The present," she looked up at me finally.  
  
"And some things," she paused. "That have not yet come to pass."  
  
I looked wonderingly at the water, now seeing it for more than it appeared.  
  
"Will you look into it?" She asked. I felt a pang in my stomach. What if I did. What if, I saw what would happen in my future? I cringed at the thought of seeing my past. Each memory still burned hot in my mind, hot as a coal. I looked away, and said to the ground  
  
"What will I see." I did not really ask it as a question.  
  
"I know not, what you will see." She said, pausing as she did. I looked up into her face, and she smiled. The same, eyeless smile that she had done before. I took a deep breath, and nodded. I edged closer to the basin, and cautiously looked in. 


	9. Ch. 9

A/N-Sorry everyone! I have been really wrapped up in school, and all that…*grumble* I hate maths homework, don't you? Well, moving along. So, sorry about the delay…  
  
I saw....  
  
merely my reflection.  
  
I looked up at Galadriel uncertainly, she nodded to the water.  
  
I looked back down, and still only saw my reflection. I studied it harder; it looked different. All of a sudden, the "me" inside the vessel moved, and turned towards her left.  
  
I was standing alone. I held a sword, and held a silver shield that glinted in the moonlight. I had a grim look on my face. Around me, were countless bodies of dead. Orcs, elves, men. All were dead, and lay in cold silence upon the grass. I raised my sword to the sky, looking lost, and cried out. I could not hear what I was saying, but I looked at my face, and saw the emotion. I wondered at the cause of my pain, and blanched at the thought of the field of death. Death, was something, I hoped never to witness.  
  
The water rippled, and shimmered. a new picture came into view. I gasped.  
  
I knelt on the ground, head in my hands, crying. My face was tear and battle stained. Sweat covered my hands as I rubbed my forehead, and looked around. I made a sound, as if calling someone, and my head snapped in the other direction. I ran to that destination, tripping, and stumbling every step of the way. My armor was now blackened with smoke, as my world became fiery, and relentless. Smoke filled the picture, and I saw myself come through, and look desperately around. What was I looking for? I fell to the ground, coughing, and gasping for clean air. I pulled myself on the ground, and ever searched for something. My sword was in my right hand, and my arrows were more than likely spent, as my quiver was empty. I had no bow, however, but I seemed not to notice. I opened my mouth, in a silent scream, and unshed tears were in my eyes. I immediately jumped up, and raced towards something, something wreathed in smoke and flame. I fell to the ground, beside a dark form, and laid my head on the form's chest. I cried, and cried. The form never being revealed.  
  
While watching this, and waiting with bated breath, I had been digging my nails into my other hand. As the image rippled, I realized my right hand was bloody, for I had broken skin. I ignored that, and went back to watching.  
  
I stood on a grassy knoll, beside the sea. My dress whipped in the wind about my legs, and my hair flew into my face. I ignored it, and looked up into the sun's smiling rays. An am slipped about my waist, and I looked up into Legolas's smiling face. I, the one watching, gasped as I saw my dream acted out again in the mirror. We stood, watching the sunset. The ocean became blood red as the sun dipped into its horizon. I turned, and kissed Legolas deeply. I could not watch any longer.  
  
"Galadriel!" I cried.  
  
"Does this mirror show what I cannot have? Why does it show me war and death, and then happiness which cannot be?"  
  
Galadriel's face masked emotion.  
  
"It does neither, Rosalia. It shows you future now. Destiny and future."  
  
"Are they not the same?"  
  
"No," she said, her voice quick and sharp. She shook her head.  
  
"no, no, indeed they are not. Keep looking, child, and things may be clear. Things also may be confused. Your future and destiny are not in alignment, this is unstable, and you may have confusing times ahead. Look, look."  
  
I grimly nodded, and my eyes fell down.  
  
I was alone again. I was in a white room, and I lay in a bed, with someone sitting beside me. The person sat on the edge of my bed, and held my hand. I looked to be asleep. I studied myself. I had a large gash vividly showing on my forehead, and many cuts and bruises all over my arms. The curtains of a nearby window flapped in the breeze. I did not wake. The person sighed, (well, it looked like it) and started talking. They spoke to me, though I was not conscious of what they were saying. They got up, closed the window, and sat back down on my bed.  
  
The image rippled yet again, and I saw where I had come from. Legolas sat on the rock, and was still looking up at the stars. He lay down, and his eyes started to close. I saw a movement in the woods behind him. Legolas just continued to bask in the moonlight, he did not notice. Pale eyes were in the forest, looking...looking...looking at the elf on the rock. Legolas's eyes were fully closed, he was taking in the Moon's shine. I looked nervously at the eyes. They looked at the form with malice. The image rippled and went blank. My heart stopped.  
  
"Is this happening now!?" I looked to Galadriel.  
  
"I do not see what you see." She said simply, as though that was all the answer I needed. I cursed, and ran through the garden, bounded up the stairs, and tried to remember the way back to the field.  
  
"Cursed, cursed, cursed am I." I said under my breath. I came to the right passages somehow, and found myself out on the hill again. I looked around. What I saw froze my blood. 


	10. Ch. 10

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated this in forever! Well, here's some more…  
  
I watched in horror as I beheld the same pale eyes that were in the mirror. They flickered towards me, and turned back to the resting form of Legolas.  
  
Precioussssssssssssss  
  
I stood, speechless, as a form became visible with the eyes. A mottled grayish green skin glistened slimily in the moonlight. A bald head appeared behind the eyes, which were giant, round, and looked blind. They were obviously not, though. They flickered towards me again, almost nervously, and the creature licked its yellow teeth with a pale tongue.  
  
Preciousssssssssssssss  
  
I shuddered, and still helplessly beheld the sight, as though my voice had stopped working, and my legs were glued to the spot. I could not move or speak as the creature slid through the grass towards the boulder, and made no sound as it climbed up the rock. Only when it was all the way up, was I allowed to move. My voice still paralyzed, I walked determinedly through the grass, and took hold of my bow. I grabbed an arrow with the quickness truly of an elf, and soon had an arrow notched and aimed. The creature looked in fright to my bow, and then in hatred to his prey. Legolas was still unaware of our silent battle, which was now going to get bloody. I tightened the bow's string, and prepared to let loose the arrow. I could already see it, imagine it, piercing straight into his heart, and hear his moans of pain. I grinned evilly, and let the arrow loose.  
  
The thing snapped, with lightning speed, and quickly sidestepped the arrow.  
  
"Nowsssssss, that wasn't very niccccce, precioussss. 'E's tryin' to 'urts us, she issssss...my birthday present...lossssssst...and she trys ta shoots us she does. What's that you say?" He cupped his hand to his ear.  
  
"No, I don't likes her either. Precioussssss...I'm, so glad, I founds my birthday present again. My own preciousssss..."  
  
And with that, he hopped down from the rock, and melted into the woods.  
  
I looked in amazement up at Legolas. He had NOT MOVED DURING THE WHOLE ENTIRE EVENT!  
  
"Ahem," I made a cough like noise. He did not stir. I made the noise again, louder this time.  
  
"AHEM," Legolas opened his eyes.  
  
"Finally, a sign that you have not gone off and died." I muttered under my breath. Then, when he turned around, armed with his blue eyes, I thought about the mirror. I thought of how happy the image of him and I had looked. I found myself away, in my own dream world, wishing it were so.  
  
"Ahem," he smiled, and came out of my thoughts. He gave me an amused look, and I soon felt my temper rising.  
  
"Um, Legolas, dear, bright, quick, cunning, friend elf. Do you have *any* idea, what just happened?"  
  
He lay back down, and simply nodded. I couldn't believe it! No way, was he telling the truth.  
  
"All right then. What just happened?" I felt my face grow flushed with anger.  
  
"Well, it's all very simple really. You complicate things too much, Rosalia." He closed his eyes again. I stared in disbelief at the form of Legolas, so calm, s uncaring, so unbelievably DAFT!  
  
"Excuse me, um, Legolas?" I asked, with a hint of an enraged laugh behind my words.  
  
"Um, you may not know this. I doubt you do. But, you, in fact, are truly a dunce!" I yelled, shaking my bow at him in emphasis of my words. He smiled, and said  
  
"Am I? Or do you honestly underestimate me, Ithilin?" He played his words softly, rolling the words out carefully with his tongue. I threw my hands in the air, praising to heaven to give me patience.  
  
"There was a creature here, a moment ago, was there not?" I paused, and looked at the elf, who was now smiling rather amusedly.  
  
"There was," I said resignedly.  
  
"Of course. And you know what he wants? What his inner being, and his very soul, and heart, and mind, is poisoned by thoughts of?"  
  
I shook my head no. He opened his eyes, and turned towards me.  
  
"His name is Gollum. He wants the Ring."  
  
"You mean...?" I said uncertainly. The elves of Mirkwood had kept that creature in their keep. I had not been aware he had escaped. This was foul news indeed.  
  
"But.... that means..."  
  
"Yes, he probably went to the Dark Lord."  
  
"So they know all about us now, for I have seen his pale eyes before."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes, and shot an urgent look at me.  
  
"I was not aware of this," he said, almost in a scary tone of voice. I nodded, and tightened my jaw. Legolas groaned, and lay back down. He covered his eyes with his hands, and sighed.  
  
"You do know that this may go very ill from our departure of Lothlorien, and you do realize that his following us is grave news indeed, do you not?"  
  
I nodded, and he sat up.  
  
"Well, my dear Rosalia, this may be the last of our easy days of the journey." I pondered these words in my head.  
  
Easy days, eh? Where had they been?  
  
"I am ready for it." I said determinedly. He gave me a look from the corner of his eye, then smiled and gazed at the moon.  
  
"Luna, wonderful Luna. My friend does not understand. How will she know what is coming? How will she be ready?" He sighed again, and turned to me.  
  
"Ithilin, you know I care for you; I would fight beside you, or even for you. I want you to be prepared. I wish for you to survive this war, and mayhap we could grow old together," he chuckled. I nodded, and was silent. I thought about the mirror again, and wondered at the images. Which image would be my true future? *~"You wants to meet my birthday present?" A knobby figure asked in the dark. I had been traveling from Mirkwood to my home, alone. I had gone to visit my uncle, Dobrikian. It was required, for we like to meet up every 50 years or so.  
  
"You wants it, don't you?!" the figure snapped. I edged slowly away. I had merely been strolling along a forest path when this being had jumped out and starting babbling insanely. I gripped my knife, for I could not reach my bow without being noticed.  
  
"She wants you, my preciouss, she wants ta steal you aways from me." The being said furiously, and circled around me, cutting off the path I was taking.  
  
"Smeagol's precioussss...not yoursss, mine..." a ragged breathing sound came from the form. It's cloak shook with the insane laughter.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"I do not want your birthday present." I stated calmly.  
  
"She says she does not desirrre you, my dear. My only, my one, my precioussss. I see the way her eyesss flicker. Shessss thinking, preciousss, she wants you all for herself, and she knows I gots you. she knows your my birthday present, did you hear her?!" he screeched and shrieked.  
  
"MINE! Its my own, my birthday present!"  
  
I ran, and behind me, as I glanced nervously back, were two lamp like eyes, watching me flee. A cruel laughter met my ears then. ~*  
  
"I have met him before," I said grimly. Legolas blinked, and looked at me.  
  
"It was...not pleasant..." I said, disturbed by my memory.  
  
"Do you wish to tell me about it?" I shook my head, and put my bow away.  
  
"Leave things as they should be."  
  
"The wisest thing I have heard all night." I smiled, and climbed back up onto the rock. Legolas shifted, so I could lay next to him. I did so, and thought about Gollum once more.  
  
"He said he had found his precious once again." Legolas murmured something inaudible, and then said  
  
"All is well, Rosalia. Look at the crescent moon. Luna shines with beauty tonight." I agreed, and wondered at his changing of the subject.  
  
"I am tired." I said, as I looked up at the stars. I picked out my favorite constellation, Meriana. She had been my *heroine* when I was younger. She had saved thousands of my people from a wrath of outrageous proportions. At least that's what the stories said. She had fought a dragon, Aegwath. I sighed, and let her story drop from my mind. I was exhausted.  
  
"You have reason to be." I turned my head, and found myself lost in deep pools of blue, now swirling with a new emotion. A strange one. I had not beheld this one in these pools during the whole journey. I could not identify it, though.  
  
"Would that I had the energy to go to my bed." I chuckled slightly. Legolas sat up, and jumped down from the rock. I sat up, and slid down, tiredly. I wobbled a bit, and took a few steps towards the hill.  
  
"If you have not the energy, Ithilin, then I would do you a service." I suddenly found myself swiftly lifted off my feet, and being carried towards the hill by Legolas. My head nestled against his chest as he almost effortlessly carried me through the tunnel entrance. I would have struggled, for this was not dignified. I was too tired, though. Better to give in. Better to sleep.  
  
I felt myself lowered onto my bed, and I felt a hand on my brow.  
  
"Warm to the touch," a voice muttered. I think it was Legolas. I opened my eyes slightly, and grabbed at the hand as it was leaving.  
  
"Please, don't go," I asked sleepily. I was afraid of what I might find in rest. If he were here, maybe I would not dream.  
  
"All right, Ithilin. I will stay with you." He sat on a rock like chair by my bed, or maybe it was a chair like rock...I could not tell. I almost instantly fell asleep. I heard soft words. Like a silk thread through the air, I heard elvish whisper in my ear. I smiled, my eyes still out of focus from sleeping. I was conscious, yet in a dream world. I was asleep, and yet, I was not. I heard voices around me. Two people. Arguing. I could hear the tension in their voices as they whispered urgently.  
  
"No, no, you don't understand. She is very ill, she cannot be questioned now."  
  
"Legolas, I am afraid you do not fully understand the urgent situation here. She must be questioned, she witnessed the whole event, heard all the things it said...It has the Ring."  
  
Legolas was silent. I could feel the heavy silence in the air, so thick someone could suffocate. I remained looking asleep, and further listened to the conversation.  
  
"She is asleep. She shall not be woken," Legolas said, and ended the argument. I listened as the other person left my room, and heard a sigh and Legolas whispered to himself  
  
"Gollum. Gollum has the Ring. This is ill news, ill indeed." 


End file.
